


Of Tacos, Hotline Bling, and Tornados

by markgalaxlee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, So here we are, but it's charming apparently, does anyone even read verkwan fics anymore??, he's also an idiot, i just saw the prompt and had the idea and i was like "this is literally so verkwan i have to", sassy seungkwan, seungkwan's beautiful voice, seungkwan's such a cutie i LOVE, the usual, unbeta'd ;), vernon has dumb frat boy energy, vernon rapping about tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgalaxlee/pseuds/markgalaxlee
Summary: In which Vernon really loves tacos and Seungkwan just wants to save an oblivious pretty boy’s life, all while Drake’s "Hotline Bling" is playing on loop in the backgroundPrompt: What do you mean we’re under a tornado warning?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 124





	Of Tacos, Hotline Bling, and Tornados

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first proper fic that i've completed and i'm really excited!!! i actually really like it too!!!
> 
> it's just a cute lil smth that came to mind and i needed to write
> 
> i wrote this instead of doing my ap euro work we die like men
> 
> uh so i hope you like this!!!
> 
> without further ado~

Vernon was chilling, as he’s been known to do, eating a taco as he walked across campus. He had his noise-canceling headphones on, blaring Drake’s “Hotline Bling” (who cares if it came out in 2016? Vernon will have that song played at his funeral), and was generally just Living His Best Life.

His day was going great. He woke up to find out that his morning lecture was canceled and he was able to go back to sleep for three more blissful hours. His only other class of the day was his early afternoon Intro to Film course, in which they watched _ The Empire Strikes Back_. Immediately after class, he’d found his way to his favorite restaurant, Seventeen, which was, for once, devoid of any lines.

“Sweet!” he whispered to himself as he went up to order his usual taco. When he went to pay, he saw that they were having a Buy One Get One Free deal and immediately bought three more. This day just could _ not _ get any better.

And so here Vernon was now, minding his own business, enjoying the for-once empty college grounds, when he felt a harsh slap on his arm.

“Holy shit, dude, I almost dropped my taco, what the fuck?!” Vernon exclaimed, just barely catching his taco before it fell on the ground. _ Huh, maybe God is real_, he wondered.

He was brought harshly back to the present by the seventh loop of “Hotline Bling” being abruptly cut off.

Vernon turned and stared at this _ incredibly rude _ stranger who had managed to ruin his Perfect Day in no more than thirty seconds.

Said stranger held Vernon’s headphones in one hand, with his other cocked on his hip.

“Again, bro, I repeat, What. The. Fuck.” Who did this guy think he was?

“Are you fucking stupid or something? How did you even get into university?” The Stranger replied.

“Okay, I’m gonna ignore those insults for now. Why the fuck would you just go and _ attack _ a poor, innocent, college student. I could probably sue you, you know. Who even _ are _ you?” Vernon said, completely willing to start throwing hands at any moment.

The Stranger looked like every word leaving Vernon’s mouth caused him intense and excruciating pain.

“First of all, I’m Seungkwan, and more importantly, I did _ not _ attack you, I’m _ trying _ to be a valiant hero and save your life,” he replied pompously.

“Save my life? By making me almost drop my food and denying me the pleasures of Drake’s best song?”

“Bold of you to say that when ‘God’s Plan’ exists, but back to my main point: _ Why _ the hell are you outside while we’re under a tornado warning?”

Seungkwan seemed to be getting as much enjoyment out of this interaction as Vernon himself was, which was to say, absolutely none at all.

“What do you mean we’re under a tornado warning?”

Seungkwan looked about ready to off himself.

“_What do you mean we’re under a tornado warning_,” Seungkwan imitated. “I mean we’re under a fucking tornado warning, how the hell is there any other way to interpret that!”

Vernon stared back blankly.

“Oh my god, why are we still outside I’m literally gonna die because of this idiot. The things I do for pretty boys…” Seungkwan mumbled to himself.

Before Vernon had a chance to comprehend what Seungkwan had just said, the latter was already stalking away.

“Either you can stay out here and die or come with me where I was _ comfortably _waiting in the library until it’s safe again,” Seungkwan said briskly before entering the closest building which was, indeed, the library.

Shrugging, Vernon walked towards the library as well and was about to follow him inside when he was stopped by Seungkwan barricading the door.

“Dude. First, you tell me to follow you into the library, but now you’re blocking the door? Can you just, like, decide if you want me to die or not, I’m getting a lot of mixed signals here,” Vernon called through the door.

“Well, duh, I don’t want you to die, that much should be obvious at this point. But you can’t bring food into the library, it’s against the rules,” Seungkwan said, gesturing through the glass at the sign posted on the window.

Vernon was going to scream.

“So you’re telling me that I either throw away my delicious, wonderful, scrumptious, perfect taco or die in this tornado?”

Seungkwan nodded. After Vernon stayed quiet for another ten seconds, Seungkwan gasped.

“Oh my god, you’re not actually debating on whether to stay outside or not?” he asked incredulously. “Why can’t they ever be pretty _ and _ smart,” he whined to himself.

Vernon decided to pretend like he couldn’t hear that last part because his brain just does not have the capacity to think about throwing out his taco AND cute boys calling him pretty at the same time. Not that Vernon thinks Seungkwan’s cute or anything. He just has really adorable cheeks and his eyes are so pretty and his hair’s this perfect platinum blonde that looks _ so _ good on him and _ oh no Seungkwan might be a _ bit _ cute_.

But Vernon refuses to unpack all of this right now, seeing as his single braincell’s already stretched to the max on a normal day.

Instead, after deciding he _ probably _ doesn’t want to die, Vernon sadly throws his taco into the trash bin next to the door.

“I’m sorry. You deserved so much better,” he whispered solemnly to the trash can.

“God, you’re so dramatic. Come IN already, I’m not staying by this door any longer than I have to,” Seungkwan said, interrupting Vernon’s grief-stricken farewell.

“Can’t a guy just mourn in peace!” Vernon wailed as he was ushered inside. This had somehow gone from being The Best Day Ever to The Not Worst But Very Confusing And Tacoless Day Ever.

Vernon followed Seungkwan and the faint sounds of “Hotline Bling” emanating from his still connected headphones down various hallways with complicated twists and turns into a study room.

“Okay, we should be good here, no windows, all furniture bolted in place, in the center of the building,” Seungkwan listed to himself before slumping onto the floor.

He seemed to have momentarily forgotten about Vernon’s presence and stayed still until the only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing, distant sounds of the rain that had started somewhere between them entering the library and arriving at the study room, and Drake’s voice.

As “Hotline Bling” started over once again, Seungkwan looked exasperatedly up at Vernon, who was still standing awkwardly.

“Can you _ please _ pause the fucking music. Honestly, you _ would _ be the type to listen to the same shitty song on repeat for hours.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, one sec,” Vernon mumbled while grabbing for his phone and quickly pressing the pause button.

Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief. Vernon sank down to the floor against the wall across from him.

“So, uh, thanks, man. For y’know, not letting me die and shit. That was pretty tight,” Vernon said, trying not to let the awkwardness he was feeling bleed into his words too much. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

Seungkwan scoffed.

“How did you not realize that there was about to be a tornado? Literally, the _ entire _ campus is empty, the sky is fucking green and windy as hell, they sent out notifications, and you just, what, _ didn’t notice_?” Seungkwan says.

_ Huh, that actually does make a lot more sense_, Vernon thought.

“You’re just lucky I was locking up the doors before I headed back here,” Seungkwan continued.

“Wait, you work here?”

“You thought I just randomly had all the rules and passageways memorized? God, every time you open your mouth, I lose more and more faith that you might actually be somewhat smart under the Dumb Frat Boy exterior,” Seungkwan lamented.

“Hey! Fuck you! How was I supposed to know? You could’ve just been a mega nerd or something! I’m not that dumb!” Vernon was getting fired up now. Before this guy had just been slightly annoying, but this is taking it to a whole new level. Just because he was a bit oblivious sometimes didn’t mean that he was stupid. Why did this guy think he was so much better than everyone else?

They were both silent for a moment, Vernon fuming while Seungkwan looked slightly startled by the outburst.

“I’m sorry. It’s been a very long day and my class today was canceled because of the tornado and I’d stayed up literally ALL night studying for the test we were gonna have and I’m just so _ done _ with everything. I think the universe hates me,” Seungkwan said in a rush.

“Oh,” Vernon said, now feeling even more awkward because he was not expecting an apology, what the fuck? “Uh, nah, it’s all good man, that really sucks.”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan agreed before they fell into another semi-awkward silence.

“So…” Vernon said, fiddling with his headphones which had been returned to him.

“So…” Seungkwan repeated.

Another beat of silence passed between them.

“Uh, sorry, but what’s your name? I didn’t exactly ask earlier,” Seungkwan said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, haha, I’m Vernon.”

“Hey,” Seungkwan replied lamely, not knowing what else to say.

“Uh, so, what’s your major?” Vernon asked. He really hated silence.

“I’m a music major,” Seungkwan replied.

“Wait, no shit? Me too. How have we never run into each other before?”

“Wait, really? Weird. Do you sing?”

“Oh, uh, haha no, my voice kinda… sucks? I do a lot with producing and shit. And I rap.”

“I’m sure you’re not that bad at singing. Your voice is nice when you talk,” Seungkwan said, before blushing when he realized what he just said.

“Haha, uh, thanks. So, you sing I guess?” Vernon replied, eager to divert the attention from himself. This boy keeps making him flustered and it’s totally messing with his swag.

“Yeah!” Seungkwan said, easily taking the bait. “I love it so much. I kinda do some stuff with lyrics and messing around with melodies but it’s not super great. Singing’s my main bitch.”

“Yeah?” Vernon laughed. “Sing something for me.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened and he looked around the cramped study room.

“What, like right now? Right here?”

“Sure, why not? It’s not like we have anything else to do,” Vernon said, shrugging.

Seungkwan thought about it for a moment before shrugging and opening his mouth to sing.

And _ wow_, could he sing. Vernon sat across from Seungkwan, completely entranced, feeling like he was hearing an angel singing at the gates of heaven.

Seungkwan finished and looked at Vernon, almost expectantly.

“So, uh, what did you think?” he asked nervously.

“Wow,” Vernon breathed out, genuinely feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. “That was… amazing.”

Seungkwan flushed from the compliment and smiled softly, looking the ground.

“You really think so? Thank you,” he said sincerely. “But anyway! You said you rap! I showed you mine now you show me yours,” Seungkwan said waggling his eyebrows.

Vernon laughed incredulously. The boy across from him had so many different layers. He wanted to find even more of them, really get to know Seungkwan. He shocked himself at the casual mental admission. He’d just met this guy less than an hour ago, immediately hating him, and now he was completely and utterly enraptured.

“Okay,” Vernon agreed. “Don’t laugh if it’s bad though, I’m gonna freestyle.”

Seungkwan nodded, leaning forward eagerly.

Vernon started rapping about whatever was on his mind, namely tacos. His taco really had been _ so _ good. Rest In Peace.

When he finished, Seungkwan started laughing.

“Hey! I said don’t laugh if it’s bad!” Vernon exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Seungkwan. God, he’d just made an idiot of himself in front of one of the cutest boys he’s ever seen. Stupid!

“I’m not laughing because it’s bad!” Seungkwan said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “It was really good! I’m laughing because it’s crazy how you made a rap about _ tacos _ sound so good. You’re really talented.”

“Oh,” Vernon said, feeling relieved he hadn’t disappointed Seungkwan. He didn’t really know why he cared about Seungkwan’s opinion so much, but it really felt like Seungkwan’s thoughts were more important than even his professors. “Thanks. Really.”

“Anytime,” Seungkwan said, smiling the sweetest smile Vernon had ever seen.

They spent the next hour playing some of Vernon’s beats from his phone, Vernon freestyling about anything while Seungkwan did adlibs and his own verse every now and then.

They’d just finished a spectacularly funny diss track about their least favorite professors when Seungkwan got a notification on his phone.

Wiping tears from his eyes and still giggling, Seungkwan pulled out his phone to see that an announcement had been sent out.

“Oh,” he said, laughter subsiding. “The tornado warning’s over. So, uh, we can, y’know, leave now.”

Vernon tried to mask his disappointment.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, we should go then, I guess,” he said, standing up and stretching his legs.

Seungkwan led the way back to the entrance of the building where they could see students milling around outside like normal.

“Well, uh, see you around?” Seungkwan said, more of a question than a statement.

_ Cute_, Vernon thought to himself.

“Yeah, definitely. We should work on some music together sometime,” he replied.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome,” Seungkwan said brightly.

It wasn’t until Vernon was halfway across campus that he realized he didn’t ask Seungkwan for his number.

“_Fuck_,” he cursed under his breath, entering his dorm building.

\---

Vernon goes back to the library the next day, hoping to see Seungkwan, only to get a very judgemental eyebrow raise and a “He’s not here,” from a very apathetic employee named Jihoon.

“Do you know when he works next?” Vernon asked.

“What do I look like, his mom? I’ve got no fucking clue. Are you gonna check anything out or not?”

“Oh, uh, no.”

“Then please get the fuck out,” Jihoon said with a threatening smile.

Vernon, having decided to value his life after all, immediately dipped.

\---

The next few days, Vernon was buried with schoolwork and barely had time to feed himself.

It’s when he’s leaving his last lecture of the day that he heard a familiar voice calling out, “Hey! Tornado Boy!”

Vernon turned around to see Seungkwan in all of his platinum-haired glory. He looked slightly out of breath as if he’d run to catch up with Vernon. Vernon found it frustratingly endearing.

“Taco Hater! What’s good?” he replied, going for casual so as not give away his excitement at finally seeing the other boy again.

“You know, I don’t actually hate tacos. They’re just not allowed in the library! What kind of employee would I be if I just disregarded the rules like that!” Seungkwan said with a frown. “Besides, your taco couldn’t have been _ that _ good. It’s just a taco.”

Vernon gasped.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No?”

“How dare you say that about Seventeen’s tacos. They’re literally godsent.”

Seungkwan shrugged.

“Never had ‘em,” he replied casually.

Vernon gasped even louder than before.

“Oh my god. Your life must be so devoid of happiness. Do you have class right now?” Vernon asked.

“No? My next lesson isn’t for two more hours? Why?” Seungkwan asked, confused at the sudden topic change.

“We’re going to get tacos from Seventeen, like right fucking now. You need to experience true bliss.”

Seungkwan blushed and stared at Vernon.

“C’mon, the lines shouldn’t be that bad right now, let’s go!” Vernon said excitedly.

“Is this… is this, like, a date?” Seungkwan asked, looking just as flustered as Vernon felt on the inside upon hearing the question.

“Yeah, if you’d like,” Vernon said with confidence he didn’t feel before grabbing Seungkwan’s hand and leading the way.

"Yeah. I would like that," Seungkwan said, smiling at Vernon.

Vernon matched Seungkwan's smile with an equally bright one and squeezed his hand once.

Maybe it was a good thing he could be such an idiot. After all, it led to him holding hands with the cutest boy on campus as they left to go eat the best tacos in the world.

What more could a guy want?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you liked it, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated i thrive off of praise
> 
> also, the playing shitty songs on repeat part was a direct @ @myself i've listened to kris wu's juice on repeat for HOURS before
> 
> if you wanna be friends or talk about kpop or ships or memes or literally anything, hmu on my kpop ig account or my tumblr tee hee i'm hella multifandom @skksvtskz
> 
> anyways stan svt stan talent


End file.
